mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinky
:You may be looking for the character named Pinky, who is in fact Joy Turner. Pinky is the 22nd episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 91st episode overall. Randy finds out that Joy was his first childhood crush, and that Earl went behind his back for selfish reasons to break them up. Earl tries to help make it up to him, which leads nowhere, and so after Joy sees how much she meant to Randy as a child she decides to take matters into her own hands. Episode guide Randy after told Earl and Darnell that he and his former girlfriend Greta were no longer love birds, started reminiscing about his old childhood crush named Pinky; while he and Earl were staying at a lakeside campsite with their obese aunt while teenagers, he met a girl called Pinky (nicknamed because of her pink hair) who he had a crush on and she seemed to return his feelings. However, just as the two were about to go on a date which he hoped would lead to their first kiss she suddenly disappeared without explanation leaving a teenaged Randy (who Pinky had nicknamed 'Skipper' due to his talent at skipping stones across the lake) heartbroken. Randy resolves to track her down, despite Earl urging him not to. They head to the campsite and are able to track down Pinky, who is called and agrees to meet. When Randy goes to meet her he is horrified to find that Pinky is none other than Joy who feels the same, especially as she chose 'Skipper' as the guy she was allowed to sleep with after getting engaged to Darnell. They quickly find out what really happened; Earl, tired of doing Randy's share of his aunt's disgusting chores as well as his own, told Pinky that 'Skipper' hated her and never wanted to see her again (before then trying to kiss the crying girl, who kicked him in the groin and screamed "pedophile"). Randy is furious, he says that he read the list many times but never saw this on the list. Earl quickly tells him that he added "Broke up Randy and Pinky" to the list resolving to immediately put it right and cross it off. Earl tries to get Joy to agree to go on the date Randy had planned for them years ago. Joy agrees only if he breaks up Dodge with his new girlfriend. Earl reluctantly does so (despite the fact he now needs to add this to the list too), and when a neighbor sees him talking to Tiffany he gets another kick in the groin and accused of being a pedophile. With this, Joy meets up with Randy who prepared a special day of remembrance for both of them, she saw all the things they remembered but she no longer enjoyed like drinking orangeade before the age of 16, and listing to all the Bobby Brown songs since, as she said, "he started pickin' doody outta Whitney Houston". Than she gave him some mouthwash to clean up his dentures if he ever wanted to kiss her. Randy spat it out and didn't like it, but to Joy, it is better then to have her tongue to touch that foul, disgusting petri dish he calls a mouth. But, they both tried to kiss but Randy stopped and couldn't do it, believing it would never be the same when they were children. As Randy leaves to skip stones, Joy sees how much she meant to Randy as a child she decides to take matters into her own hands, she finally remembers the times they once had as children and when Randy was very nice to her. She agrees to accompany him on all the activities they did as a kid. That night on the bridge, they talk and Joy finally decides to kiss Randy (reasoning she might as well since he's her "freebie" anyway) while pushing away Randy's hands from reaching under her shirt. Notes Flashbacks * Nadine Velazquez (Catalina) does not appear in this episode. * Earl and Randy stay with their aunt at the Lake, where Randy meets Pinky. List * Introduced in this episode - **-#83 Never took the time to teach Randy how to blow a bubble **-#277 Broke up Randy and Pinky **-#278 Broke up Dodge and Tiffany Featured music * "Day Is Done" by John Prine (Randy and Pinky as children) * "Free Ride" by The Edgar Winter Group (Crabman's proposal) Allusions Randy: Wait for it... * Right at the end of the teaser, Randy uses one of Barney's catchphrases from the show How I Met Your Mother. Memorable quotes * Randy: Pinky? * Joy: Randy? * Randy: Joy? : (Pinky's ice cream falls off the cone onto the ground) * Pinky: Oh, snap! : (Pinky's stone plops into the pond) * Pinky: Oh, snap! : (Skipper and Pinky are on a pedal boat when Pinky's hat flies off) * Pinky: Oh, snap! : (present time) * Randy: (sighs) Oh, snap. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Dale Dickey as Patty * Noah Crawford as Young Earl * Mike O'Malley as Stuart Daniels Guest starring * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Maddy * Noah Crawford as Young Earl * Gigi Goff as Pinky (aka Young Joy) * Bernie Kopell as ? * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Leslie Thurston as Fawn Category:Episodes 422